Crazy without You
by Katanna91
Summary: Alright people chapter 11 is up so review NOW Naruto cheats on Hinata and someone comes into the picture to help her deal with it so who could that be Ns and h? so read and weep or read and review whatever you wanna do so have fun and be honest with it R
1. Why?

**Crazy without You**

Chapter 1 Old Memories

It was a cold dark night it was raining winds very strong the storm was getting worse. Hinata was having trouble training in the weather it seems like every minute the weather was getting worse. Hinata wanted to give up but she knew she couldn't she had to get stronger she had to train harder be better so she could get the respect she wanted so badly from her father from the council from Neji she wanted to prove she was good enough to be the next Heiress to the Hyuuga clan. It started to thunder and lightening and was raining harder and the wind was getting fierce _Its hopeless I might as well go home I'll come back tomorrow morning and start early. _Hinata started walking home, when all of a sudden she heard a noise behind her it sounded like a twig snapped.

"W-whose t-there?" Hinata stuttered.

".."

Hinata started walking again but a little faster, then she heard the noise again except closer to her she through a knife near the noise, then someone jumped out. It was Naruto she tensed up it was her ex-boyfriend she had to break up with him after a two years they have been going out he would always yell and accuse her of cheating on him whenever she was out on a mission or something when it was him who was cheating on her with none other than Sakura.

(F) It was a great day for Hinata and Ino Shikamaru finally asked her out on her first date and both of them were going to find Sakura so they can go shopping for the perfect outfit. They were at her front door when Ino thought she heard something like someone moaning she froze.

"Hinata you know what I don't think she's here or maybe she's just to busy."

"What are you talking about?" Hinata

looked confused.

Hinata then heard it "May-maybe she's just sick."

Hinata turned the door knob slowly just in case of well whatever it might be. Both of the curious girls walked into the apartment it was mostly pink (figures) they walked into her room and then saw the most traumatizing yet shocking scene in their lives. It was Naruto and Sakura together in bed Hinata's heart sunk into her stomach she felt like she couldn't breathe. Ino was furious I mean ticked off beyond all limits. Hinata was becoming hypothermic.

"What the hell is wrong with you sleeping with Naruto, when he's with Hinata?" Ino screamed.

"I-Ino I-I can't Brea-." Hinata fell down and wasn't moving.

"HINATA!" Ino and Naruto screamed in unison.

5-hours later

Naruto paced for five hours straight thinking over and over that he was the most stupid guy in all of Konoha. He finally sat down beside Sakura; Ino was in the room with Hinata and Shikamaru.

"I'm s-sorry a-about you g-guys missing y-your date."

"It's not your fault and besides we can always re-schedule some other time how are you feeling?" Ino said.

"B-better I-I just don't know what to do."

"I'll take care of Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"And I'll take care of Sakura." Ino said irrated.

Ino just open the door when she saw Neji with his long-time girlfriend Ten-Ten.

"How is Hinata?" Neji said calmly.

"Better if you will excuse me Shikamaru and I have to deal with Naruto and Sakura."

"What happened?" Neji asked.

"Hinata and I were going to Sakura's house to go shopping for an outfit for my date earlier tonight. Until we walked in on her and Naruto doing well doing you know uh well doing it." Ino said nervously.

"Ten-Ten stay with Hinata."

"Okay."

Ino took Skikamaru's hand and dragged him out of the room with Neji walking behind them. Naruto was sitting with his head in his hands and Sakura's arm on his back rubbing it to calm him down. All this time he was trying to figure out how to tell her what happen since they have been dating for two years. He has been in love with Sakura for like ever, but he loves Hinata but not like he does Sakura it's hard to explain with Hinata he can talk to her about anything and she would listen she was forgiving. Sakura on the other hand was different she may not be as quiet or kind-hearted, but she was the one he has been in-love with since like forever. Now that Sakura was finally over Sauske he would be able to really be with her like he dreamed of for years. But he still loved Hinata just as much he was confused more than anything why couldn't he just have both of them.

"Naruto how could you do this to Hinata she loves you she has been in-love you since we all started the academy. And Sakura how could you she's your best friend?" Ino asked.

"It was an accident." Sakura whispered.

"What you just fell on his" Ino was cut off by Neji.

"Explain yourself Naruto."

"I don't know how it happened."

"Man what a drag." Shikamru said aloud.

"Can I see her?" Naruto asked.

"No way after what you did to her."

"I just want to talk to her please so I can make things right." Naruto pleaded

"Fine but make it quick." Neji said.

Naruto hurried into the room.

"What?" Ino and Shikamaru said at the same time.

"Hinata can take care of her self." Neji said.

Naruto walked in and told Ten-Ten that he needed to talk to her alone.

"Hinata I'm so sorry I really am I don't even how this all happened."

"How long?" Hinata whispered.

"What?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Couple of months."

Hinata felt like she couldn't breathe anymore her heart was in the pit of her stomach. Tears were streaming down her face and she was looking at the window wondering how could she miss all the signs how could she be so clueless.

"Why?"

"I love her I always have."

"How could you?" She whispered.

"I-I don't know."

"Hinata I love you too I just don't know what to do it all just happened so fast you mean a lot to me."

"Stop it just stop it if you loved me like you say you do then you wouldn't have slept with Sakura." Hinata yelled.

"I"

"It's over Naruto I don't want to see you or Sakura again unless we are some how on a mission or something, but other than that I don't want anything to do with you or her have a great life."

"Hinata don't do this to me I love"

"Get out Naruto I hate you."

Naruto just couldn't take it any more he just left and went home. Not even saying anything to Sakura. Neji came back in the room followed by Ten-Ten, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sakura.

"Sakura I thought you were my friend."

"Hinata I'm really am sorry I didn't know how to tell you." Sakura said quickly.

"Well he's all yours I don't want anything to do with you or him."

"Get out." Neji hissed.

Sakura ran out of the room crying accidentally bumping into Hiashi Hyuuga. He came into the room demanding an explanation of course Hinata lied and said she was in the hospital because of to much training. Ino backed her up so did Shikamaru and Neji. He believed it and said she was useless and it was pointless to train since she was too weak and then left the room.

(F)

"N-Naruto what are you doing here?"

"I missed you."

"P-Please L-Leave N-N-Now."

"It's been two months Hinata haven't you forgiven me yet?"

Naruto backed her into her a tree with his arms trapping her on each side.

"G-Go away."

"Life just isn't the same without you Hinata I miss you, we can make this work me you and Sakura. All three of us will be happy together I promise."

"I won't live without you Hinata I refuse to lose you this way."

"N-Naruto please."

Naruto was leaning into kiss her until somebody jerked him off and through him into another tree.

"S-S-Sauske w-what are y-you doing here?"


	2. Do You Care?

Crazy without You

Chapter. 2 Do You Care?

"Are you hurt?" Sauske asked.

".." Hinata was trembling.

"Are you hurt?" Sauske said sounding more aggravated.

"Sauske get away from her." Naruto yelled.

Naruto lunged forward and try to attack Sauske, but he dodged it. He tries to attack again but this time Sauske hit him in the face hard. Hinata was scared she couldn't breathe again she was already tired from over training now she was hyperventilating again.

"I-I c-can't breathe I-I c-ca"

Hinata collapsed on the ground that's when both of the boys turned around Naruto was about to pick her up but Sauske hit him in his stomach and knocked the breath out of him. When Naruto was on the ground gasping for air, he picked up Hinata and ran off with her in his arms bridal style.

_Okay think Sauske what are you going to do you got the most beautiful girl in Konoha. Well she still breathing and she's soak and wet she will get sick if I don't get her in shelter soon. Her place is on the other side of town and besides my place is right around the corner._

Sauske took Hinata inside his apartment and set her down on the couch in front of the fireplace with a blanket over her. He sat on the floor in front of her looking at the fire but occasionally would turn around and look at her beautiful porcelain face. He just couldn't figure out why he loves her so much ever since he started the academy. Ever since he first saw her he could never get her out of his mind. Especially when he left with Orichimaru to get more powerful and then came back with the head of his brother. When Naruto asked her out right in front of him he was insanely jealous but he never said anything because he thought she would be happier with that idiot. He has know idea what she sees in that idiot and how could she miss all the signs. _Now that loser is out of the picture I finally have a chance and I won't be stupid and lose her because of that stupid slut Sakura. Maybe I should make her some supper and get her dry cloths._ Sauske got up put more wood in the fire to warm up place. Turned around to get the other cover to put on her, then he decided what he was going to make her he put change of cloths for her on the coffee table. And ran off in the kitchen to fix his surprise dinner for the girl of his dreams.

Hinata was awoken by a lot of noises coming from somewhere.

"W-where a-am I?"

Hinata looked around the apartment it was very nice clean but sort of plain.

"Are you feeling better?" Sauske had his head poked around the corner.

".."

"There are some cloths on the coffee table the bathroom is down the hall the 2nd door on the left." He yelled from the kitchen.

"T-thank you." Hinata got up and went into the bathroom.

_I can't believe I'm in the bathroom of Sauske Uchiha. He's always scowling at everyone. I have notice when I'm around him he's always looking at me differently I'm sure it doesn't mean anything. _

Hinata came out of the bathroom and just sat back down on the couch.

"You hungry?"

"Um yes thank you." She said politely

_She didn't stutter that means she's warming up to me._

He turned around to set up the table he smiled to himself because he liked seeing her in his cloths even if they are a little baggy on her.

_I could get use to this._

He set up the table very nicely and even lit some candles then he decided to put a vase of flowers in the middle that he got from Ino when he called her to come by. He stepped back and checked to see if he was missing something duh the food.

"Hey um dinner is ready."

"Oh um thank you it smells delicious." He smiled for a second.

He pulled out a chair for her and then sat down they in silence. This was awkward, until she finally broke the silence.

"This is very delicious thank you for the meal."

"Your welcome don't worry you staying here tonight, but your father thinks you're at Ino's but it was hers and Shikamaru's anniversary so I said you could stay here tonight I would take you home but the storm just got worse. Is that okay with you?" He said nervously.

"A-are y-you s-sure?"

"Of course I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll sleep on the couch don't worry your cloths will be clean by tomorrow."

".."

"I was wondering if you were okay."

"W-what?"

"About earlier this evening you um passed out."

"Oh I-I'm f-fine t-thank y-you for a-asking."

_She's stuttering again I hope she is not afraid of me._

"This dinner is very nice thank you what's this called?" She tried not to stutter.

"Just an old recipe that has been in my family for years."

"Oh."

After dinner they sat on the couch and talked for awhile in front of the fire (so romantic). They talked about training and the weather (lame) then he asked her something that made her uncomfortable.

"So was Naruto trying to get you back or something?"

"Y-yes"

"He keeps trying to get me to come back to him he used to always yell at me and say I was cheating on him or something when he was the one with Sakura for the last few months. How could I miss all the signs they were right there in front of me. But the good thing is that I'm not depressed or anything about anymore it just makes kind of mad now."

Sauske just stared at her trying to figure out how to get that idiot of her mind.

"He's an idiot for losing you that easy; he shouldn't have treated you that way you deserve better." Hinata blushed a lot.

They kept talking for the next 2 hours about life ambitions how Sauske was going to be an ANBU; and how Hinata wanted to become a doctor or healer since she was already working at the hospital, but she knew she needed to become the heiress.

Hinata yawned.

"Sleepy?" She nodded her head.

"Hinata"

"Hm"

"Do you really want to become the Heiress to the Hyuuga Clan?" He asked seriously.

Hinata had to really think about this she did because she wanted respect from her family. But she was happy working with kids and helping at the hospital.

"No"

"But it is my duty."

"You don't have to have you ever thought about just settling down?"

Hinata was even more surprise by the question.

"Ever since I was a little girl." But she always dreamed of Naruto.

Sauske smiled then looked at her he could tell she was in deep thought she looked so beautiful looking at the fire the way it shined off her pale skin. All he could think about what she said _Ever since I was little girl._ But he knew it wasn't him it was of Naruto.

Now there both 16 years old with nothing to lose he was the heir to the Uchiha Clan and fortune she was to the Heiress to the Hyuuga Clan so why not there both practically rich and might as well say some what of royalty with all the money and he already has a mansion he just figure he wouldn't live in it until he marries.

"Hinata?"

"Yes"

"What do you think about going out with me?" He asked nervously.

Hinata's eyes widened she couldn't believe what she was hearing is this the same Sauske the one who does not talk all that much _maybe he just shy_ and who scowls at everyone _of course look at what he's been through_. Her mind just kept racing with all these thoughts _maybe the way he looks at me does mean something_.

"You mean on a date?" She whispered.

"Uh Yeah."

Just when you thought she couldn't get any redder she did her face looked like a huge tomato she blush few shades darker when she said.

"I-I w-would l-l-like t-t-that v-very m-much."

Sauske let out a breath he was holding for a while he even blush a little but she was not paying attention.

"How about tomorrow I'll pick you up at 7:30?"

Hinata nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm going to bed its already 2 in the morning."

"Alright goodnight."

"S-Sauske?"

"Yeah"

"You know you don't have to sleep on the couch you can sleep in the bed with me if you want."

_Wait what am I saying quick take it back but it is his place you're a baka. _She kept arguing with herself.

"Okay." He turned around and smiled really big.

_Oh boy!_

Hinata sat on the bed and pulled her long hair in a ponytail but had a couple of long bangs hang in front of her face. He was other side taking his shirt off and was about to lye down when she blushed more than a regular person could. He thought it was so cute he couldn't but smile well a little one. Once they got into the bed they just sat there until they fell asleep well she did he was just lying there staring at her just admiring her beauty. When he figured she was asleep he scooted up to her and stuck his arm around her but she was awake so she cuddled up to him. Then he decided to wrap his arms around her and hold her so close him. She smelled so good her hair smelled like Jasmine and Lily's and her skin was so soft. Then they both fell into a deep but relaxing sleep. His arms around her to keep her close to his heart and her on his hard muscular chest with his beautiful perfect 6 pack and his muscular arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. They both awoke the next morning from a very nice sleep.

"Have a nice sleep." She yawned and went back to sleep he could tell she was not a morning person.

_Well Sauske you did it you finally have the girl of your dreams in your arms litterly! God she is so cute and I'm in heaven now I just got to figure out where I'm going to take her for our date. Maybe a walk then to the most expensive restraunt in Konoha, hell why not I'm richer than she is. God I can't wait to make her my wife ha what now you loser you may be my best friend but you have Sakura. And I have Hinata forever and I'll be damn if I let you try to take her from me._

Hinata was stirring in her sleep she cuddled up to Sauske well closer. He didn't mind at all, the more the merrier. After another hour she finally woke up with sleep in her eyes surprisingly she didn't drool like she usually does. Hinata lifted her head up to Sauske's eye level she loved his eyes she always loved his eyes they were black as night and dreamy too.

"What time is it?" She mumbled.

"I have no ideal you hungry yet?"

"I will be when I wake up."

"You are awake."

"Oh Sauske can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you all of sudden being nice and everything? You care about me don't you? Because lately I noticed you've been staring at me a lot and now you asked me out on a date and well um now I'm in your arms." She said nervously.

"Isn't obvious?"

"You know what I like being in your arms your comfy."

"Are you hungry yet because I am?"

"Not until you give me a better answer."

"Fine I like you a lot I always have since the first day I saw you I might as well say I'm in love with you are you happy because I'm really hungry." Sauske hissed.

Hinata blushed a lot she couldn't stop smiling then she did something that she would never thought she would do. Hinata leaned in closer and kissed him Sauske was surprise by this at first then he hugged her tighter and pulled back for air. He smiled at her Sauske Uchiha actually smiled at her. He sat up with her still in his arms, and then he scooted over to the edge of the bed picked her up and then walked to the living room.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want."

"Okay I in the mood for Ramen lets go to the old Ramen stand."

"Okay you can put me down now."

He sat her down on the couch and brought her cloths to her. They both got dressed and went to town, walking hand in hand. Good thing Neji left earlier that morning on a mission and her father was on a business trip and would be gone for two weeks, which is nothing new since he's always gone anyways. They walked through town talking holding hands stopping every now and then to look at something in the windows of the shops or just kissing. After about 3o min. they finally got to the Ramen stand where well no one was there since it was so early good thing for Hinata because usually Naruto is there but not this early.

"Welcome to the Ramen stand two bowls right."

"Yes." Hinata said.

They were half way through there meal until….

**So much suspense and only I know what's happening next so review please so I can put up the next chapter who knows someone might die kidnapped maybe not maybe someone will return from the dead or more couples getting together find out in this next chapter maybe none of this stuff won't happen maybe its better than that guess you'll have to find out hope you like my story so far. REVIEW OR ELSE!!! **

Katana91


	3. The Question

Crazy without You

Chapter 3 The Question

They were half way through there meal until a figure came into the stand. It was Kakashi followed by Sakura and Naruto.

"Sauske what are you doing here and with Hinata well you two looked like a cute couple."

Sauske glared at him and turned around back to his food. Hinata was glaring at Sakura and Naruto. Sakura looked down at the ground and Naruto just glared back and put his arms around Sakura's shoulder and walked to the table where Kakashi was to busy reading his book. Hinata just turned around and finished eating her Ramen. After they were finished they walked out of the stand with Sauske's arm around her waist tightly. Obviously Sauske is really protective or just possessive or both. When Hinata looked up at Sauske's face he was still scowling.

"Sauske where are you taking me for our first date?" she asked quickly.

"It's a surprise"

"Well could you give me hint to what to wear is it like fancy or something to do with exercising something?"

"Just wear something really nice or whatever I don't care."

"Someone sure is grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy." He mumbled.

They walked some more around town for like forever.

"Sauske since it's already 4:40 I need to go home and get ready"

"Alright"

Sauske walked her to the gates "Well here you are."

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her he rested his head on her shoulder breathing in the scent of her hair even though it would be couple of hours he was already missin her. He finally let go when she said it's been ten minutes. He kissed her on her forehead and said he would meet her here at 7:30.

**4 hours and 30 minutes later…**

Hinata was almost finished fixing her hair the way she had it planned she pulled it into a tight bun with long bangs hanging in front of her face there's no point of wearing make-up since her eyes are white. She looked at the clock she had 10 minutes left of course that meant she had enough time to get dressed. First she put her shoes on they were baby blue opened toe high heels then went to her closet and pulled out a baby blue long spaghetti strap dress with a slit in the back. By the time she made all the adjustments it was already time to go she grabbed her purse and jumped out of her window and ran to the gate. To find a very nervous Chunin pacing back and forth, Hinata walked slower she was really nervous then she stopped thinking about Naruto what if Sauske was like Naruto could she trust him? He turned around and his jaw dropped to the ground it was quite amusing to her. (Sauske was wearing a nice jacket with a very dark blue shirt and black pants.)

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks you clean up very well now I know why every girl in Konoha wants to be with you." She giggled.

Sauske smirked and took her hand he led her through the town everyone was looking the surprising couple. All the girls going all goo-goo eyes for him and glaring at Hinata guys kept whistling at Hinata, Sauske was getting more pissed off he was gripping her hand tighter and walking faster. One guy came up to her why he was turned around looking at Kakashi hanging up side down from a sign reading his book, the guy was flirting with her and asked her out right in front of him before he could finished his sentence Sauske punched him in the face. Grabbed Hinata and stalked off scowling at everyone and muttering under his breath. Hinata couldn't stop giggling she thought it was so funny when Sauske is totally mad. He turned around wondering what she was giggling at then she busted out laughing the way he was trying to give her an evil look. They finally reach the restraunt that was a couple of miles out of Konoha, Hinata heard about this place from a lot of people this is were Shikamru took Ino on there first date, she said it was beautiful Japanese setting and one of the most expensive restraunts in the entire Leaf Village. Hinata was very impressed it was called The Rushing Falls she couldn't wait to see what it looked like inside. Sauske called earlier for special V.I.P. reservations so they could be alone.

"Sauske I have never been here before."

"You haven't I thought your family would take you here at least once."

"No father is always away on business and Neji is always on a mission or with Ten-Ten, so I keep myself busy doing training and other stuff."

"What's the other stuff?" He asked curiously.

"Um well that's private if I told you I'd have to kill you." She said seriously.

He just smiled at her _its probably girl stuff, but Hinata is not like other girls she's quiet keeps to herself doesn't care about all that junk like gossip or whatever else preps like._

They walked in the restraunt with his arm around her waist he went to the guy who was waiting on them "Mr. Uchiha right this way and may I say your date is absolutely stunning." They walked through the restraunt Hinata thought it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw it was so relaxing different but beautiful chandeliers on the ceiling miniature ponds by every table with water lilies almost filling it up these colorful rocks and marbles and these lights with certain colors in fountain they can adjust it to there own setting for relaxing the lights make it look like there's diamonds in the fountains. There were vases of lilies and freesias and Jasmine and other romantic flowers the walls were covered with long drapes or running wall fountains different kinds the colors of the walls were purple blue pink and with Japanese symbols. There were a lot of high-class people in here and a lot of famous people. They stopped at doorway with long black silk drapes covering the entrance the waiter held them open Sauske led her to the best part of the restraunt it was outside there was table in the middle of the lake filed with petals of different flowers and water lily's there were stone steps leading to the table and near the table that was on a bigger but flatter land of stone was a waterfall the lake was surrounded by wall of stone with drapes covering them and flowers. It was already 8:30 so there was a full moon our and stars covering up the sky and it was even better because it was candlelight dinner and the only other lights were in the waterfall making it looks like it lights up by its self.

"Sauske it's so beautiful I never thought that a place like this even existed."

"Not even half as beautiful as you." Hinata blushed.

He took her by the hand and led her to the table he pulled out her chair and she sat down she had no ideal what to say next what was going to happen she was really nervous he just kept staring at her he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was madly passionately in love with her every thing about her was perfect she was a rare beauty.

"How's everything how about glass of wine?"

Sauske nodded his head not taking his eyes off her she was looking at the waterfall the way the lights bounced off her white skin made her irresistible.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Just bring everything on the menu two of everything." Sauske said.

Hinata just looked at him _everything on the menu I wonder how much food that's going to be _Sauske noticed she looked puzzled.

She just kept gazing at the waterfall. "You must really love water." Hinata was broke out of her train of thoughts. "I'm sorry what."

Sauske smirked "You like everything so far?"

"Yes its wonderful this is the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank me this is only the beginning."

"Beginning?"

"Of were I'm going to take you."

"You mean tonight?"

"Well yeah that too but there's other dates we're going on well if you want to be with me."

"Of course I would want to go I wouldn't have said yes to this one if I didn't want too."

"I've been meaning to tell you something."

She nodded her head "I –"he was cut-off by the waiters bringing in the food.

"Oh Mr. Uchiha there's someone waiting for you out front he's says it's urgent he wouldn't say who he was."

Sauske just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room he walked through the restraunt scowling _just perfect right when I was about to tell her I was in love with her then we get interrupted even if in V.I.P. I still get no privacy _Sauske stopped when he swore that he just walked past by someone really familiar he turned around to his surprise it was Naruto with Sakura _of course he's here idiot _he just kept walking to see Kakashi standing there reading his stupid book like usual. "Oh Sauske my don't you look handsome who might you be here with might it be Hinata Hyuuga?" Sauske just glared at him "Say what you have to say or leave now." He hissed. "I'm here strictly on orders now where are Naruto and Sakura?" Sauske flinched at the mention of those names. "There over there." Kakashi just waltz right in on there conversation "Hello sorry if I'm interrupting but you three have a mission and guess what it's a-rank."

"But Kakashi-Sensei where only 16 do you think we're old enough?" Sakura asked.

"Your very first two missions was a-rank don't you remember you were only 12 years old."

"Fine whatever."

"Great you start in a week that's when we will know what the 3rd Hokage has in store for you four the only reason why I'm telling you so early are because well I want you to prepare well I'll be seeing you later, because I have a date oh by the way Sauske tell Hinata she is coming too."

"Why is Hinata coming?" Sauske asked.

"Hinata is good with her healing powers you need her on your mission."

Kakashi just disappeared into thin air. Naruto just gave a death glare at the Uchiha he just gave one back Sakura just kept her head down. "Hinata is here?" Naruto gritted his teeth. Sauske just rolled his eyes and walked off. Naruto just sat there gritting his teeth _Sauske is here with Hinata my Hinata well their going to have to be careful for there little surprise tonight._

Hinata was just sitting there eating her food looking at her reflection in the water. _I wonder who it was that wanted to see Sauske I hope everything is alright. He look so handsome tonight weird how this worked out me and Sauske I always dreamed of Naruto not him, but I'm glad that I'm with Sauske I actually feel safe. _Sauske walked in seeing Hinata sitting alone looking at the water_ I wonder what she could be thinking I'll tell her later about the news I don't want to remind her of that loser and ruin this date._

"Sorry it was Kakashi he just wanted to tell me something how do you like the food so far?"

"It's delicious you should try the teriyaki chicken and the rice balls."

Sauske smiled he never saw a girl who ate so much but never gained. He liked that in a girl a girl with an appetite. They kept talking about stuff until about 45 minutes later Hinata started to get full so Sauske asked for the check.

"I guess you're full now after all the food you ate."

Hinata blush slightly (man she blushes a lot don't she lol)

"C'mon I want to take you some where."

"Where's that?"

"It's a surprise."

Sauske took her by the hand he led her out of the restraunt passing Naruto and Sakura. Naruto stood up "Sauske what are you doing here with Hinata?"

"None of you business loser now get out of my way."

Hinata gripped tighter to Sauske's hand, she didn't know what to do as long as she's with Sauske she knew she was safe.

"Don't worry Sauske I get her back you know she loves me and not you she's only with you because she feels sorry for you poor little Uchiha can't seem to get any love from any one can you?" Naruto whispered.

Sauske was losing his patience with Naruto he wasn't going to let him ruin his date and he was not going to lose her to that dope again.

"That's not true he's not the one I feel sorry for it's you Naruto I feel sorry for you I don't love you anymore I'm with Sauske now you have to accept that."

Naruto was furious _he must have brainwashed her or something no she just doing this to make me jealous well its working but don't worry your both in for a surprise tonight I'm going to get my Hinata back. _Naruto sat back down and kept glaring at Sauske, he just went back to eating his ramen when he walked off with Hinata. Hinata let her grip on Sauske's hand loosen when they were pretty far from the restraunt.

"Sauske are you alright?"

"I'm fine I'm sorry you had to see that loser I didn't know he was going to be here."

Sauske walked into the forest they were walking for a really long time until he stopped. Hinata was really confused he turned around "Close your eyes okay and don't peek." Hinata closed her eyes Sauske waved his hand in front of her face to make sure she couldn't see. They walked through the forest for another five minutes then they came to a stop "Okay open your eyes" Hinata opened here eyes she was standing in front of a huge fountain it was beautiful she looked down and Sauske was sitting on the edge of the fountain he motioned for her to sit down she down he put his arm around her Hinata's head was buried into his chest he smelled so good and she could feel his muscles through his shirt.

"Hinata there is something I've been meaning to tell you." Hinata lifted her head to listen. Sauske took a deep breath and look down he looked into her eyes he looked serious.

"Hinata I really love you I've always loved you everything about is just beautiful. I'm thinking about you all the time ever since I started the academy. I was wondering if you felt the same way about me." Hinata was speechless she was blushing deeply her heart was pounding in her chest she had no idea how she felt. She knew he cared about her but how did she feel about him she felt safe around him every time she's even sees him or hears his name she gets butterflies in his stomach. Then when she kissed him that morning she just melted in his arms she felt fireworks was going on between the both of them. Hinata realized for the first time in her life she knew she was truly in-love not like puppy love with Naruto but actual love. No one loved her but him and she loved him back she put her hand on his cheek he turned his head a bit and kissed the palm of her hand "Sauske I love you too so much I can't really explain it but I do love you." Sauske kissed her he held her very tight he never wanted to let go he licked her lips for access she opened her mouth as his tongue went inside and wrestling with her tongue she pulled back for air he stroked her cheek "You are so beautiful I want to ask you something"

"Will y-

He was cut off by a knife going between him and Hinata he turned around putting Hinata behind him "Show yourself'' out of the shadows was Naruto his eyes were blood shot his lips curled his teeth were showing he was actually growling his fist curled tightly. "Hinata come here now or I won't kill him." He growled.

"Stay away from her Naruto you have Sakura isn't that good enough for you can't have both of them." Sauske hissed.

"Both of them belong to me Sauske get your own girl she does not love you she loves me she is only with you to make me jealous she will never be yours not why I'm still alive I will not let you take her from me." Naruto yelled.

Naruto leapt forward and punched Sauske he threw him into the fountain.

"I get the picture Hinata and I'm sorry I want to ask you something will you marry me." He was on one knee holding her hand with his right knee and a box with a diamond ring inside with his left hand. Sauske lost it after that he activated his Sharingan. Hinata jerked her hand away and activated her Byakugan "No Naruto I will not marry you I do not love you anymore I love Sauske with all my heart and not you or anybody else in this world will change that go back to Sakura and leave me and Sauske alone."

Sauske jumped out of the fountain and pushed Hinata behind him "You heard her she loves me do us all a favor loser and go back to that slut Sakura."

Naruto heard enough his heart was beating furiously his clenched his fist he crushed the box that he was holding along with the ring in it.

"You will pay Sauske for turning her against me I swear you will pay and I will get her back as my wife and she will bare my children."

Naruto turned around and was walking away until he turned around quickly and though another knife and disappeared at Sauske, Hinata jumped in front of Sauske the knife went through her shoulder and through Sauske's arm since he is taller than her she clenched her shoulder Sauske caught her with his other arm "Hinata" He screamed.


	4. What Mission?

Crazy without You

Chapter.4 What Mission?

Sauske rushed Hinata over to the hospital they took her into emergency surgery they fixed up Sauske's shoulder he had 43 stitches on one side and 21 on the other he quickly called up Ino and Shikamaru luckily Hinata kept a change of cloths over at her house just in-case she ever had to come over. Ino and Shikamaru came as fast as they could Ino brought her cloths with her. Ino and a nurse that was very good friends with Hinata changed Hinata into her cloths since she was unconscious they had to do it even faster Sauske knew if the council or even her father found out that she was with him it's a possibility that they could never be together. There plan was before one of the council members that her and Ino were training together while Sauske and Shikamaru were training together and Hinata was not paying attention when Ino threw a knife Sauske was behind her and the knife went threw her right shoulder and Sauske's right arm they even cut a hole into her change cloths and put her blood on the hole to make it look real.

"Sauske the council guy is here to see Hinata is she awake yet?" Ino asked.

"No not yet did you tell him what happened?"

"Yeah but I told him you went home since he wasn't to happy hearing your name go he's coming."

Sauske nodded his head and jumped out of the window and waited on the roof.

"Well as long as she is alright I guess I'll be on my way." The old guy said.

He walked out of the room Ino looked out of the room to make sure he was gone she ran over to the window "Sauske he's gone you come in now." Sauske came through the window. Hinata was waking up now she turned to see Sauske sitting there holding her hand "Are you feeling better?"

Hinata nodded her head even though her shoulder felt like its still being ripped apart. But she knew she could not show her weakness. She try to sit up but Sauske wouldn't let her, "Hinata you mustn't get up it your wound might open back up."

He was right like usual he filled her in about what happened while she unconscious and why she's out of her dress. "Hinata why did you jump in front of me you could have been killed?''

"So could you I just wanted you to be safe that's all I didn't want you to get hurt cause of me."

"I'd die for you Hinata just like you would for me I think you proved that tonight."

"I was going to wait later to tell you this later because I did not want this to ruin our date but me you Sakura and Naruto have a mission together next week I was hoping Naruto and us could work this out by then I'm sorry I should of told you sooner."

"You're going to be there too right?" Sauske nodded his head.

"I won't let you out of my sight."

Hinata just sat back she scooted over so Sauske could get into the bed with her he laid his head on her stomach she wrapped her arms around him. "Sauske what kind of mission is this anyway what are we doing?"

"It's an A-rank mission that's all Kakashi told me he'll let us know next week."

Hinata just nodded her head and Sauske pulled the covers over the both of them Ino and Shikamaru slept in the other bed they made sure that the door was lock and only that nurse would be coming in so she was the only one with the key so they wouldn't get caught.

They spent most of there week in the hospital brought stupid games cards books food cloths extra pillows Ino told her parents she was helping her sick friend so they were taking care of the flower shop Shikamru just came and went as he pleased to well anywhere so it didn't matter. Hinata was having the best week of her life she was with her best friends and her boyfriend Sauske. They even painted a mustache while he was asleep then took a picture and when Shikamaru was asleep they tied him to the chair and put his hair in pigtails and put makeup on him then took like 15 pictures he kept saying MAN WHAT A DRAG! The nurse was in there a lot she took there group picture and framed it for them they each got there copy. The nurse stuck her copy in the hospital with all these other pictures of doctors and patients and hospital events. Hinata never wanted this week to end. ''Hey Hinata lets play another joke and the boys when there asleep lets paint there nails a hot pink they will never notice.''

Hinata giggled and nodded her head ''what are you giggling at'' Sauske asked.

"Nothing'' they said in unison they both busted out laughing.

The guys looked at them with there eyebrows up Sauske walked over to Hinata "Are you still in any pain I mean it's only been two days so far."

"I'm still sore but I'll be fine stop worrying so much this is the 8th time you ask me today." He looked worried when she twinge when she touch her shoulder he could tell she is in a lot of pain. He looked at her reaction when he said "If this isn't healed up by the time we go on the mission then you're not going I don't want to put you at risk of it opening back up or getting infected promise me you won't go if it's not healed up by then." He begged.

Hinata nodded her head "I promise." Sauske smiled he knew he could talk her into anything but he also knew if she asked him to do anything regardless what it was he would do it. Over the next few days the wound was healing quicker than usual all because Hinata was healing herself secretly of course luckily she had a lot of chakra she was going to heal the rest of it tonight when she takes a shower. Hinata was feeling better than ever she wasn't stuttering which felt nice Kiba and Shino stay there now they brought sleeping bags Ino and Shikamaru didn't mind but it seemed it bother Sauske Hinata knew he was jealous he can't stand that she gives attention to other guys. Hinata was enjoying herself with her other two best friends who are like brothers to her. Giggling every time Sauske glares over in Kiba's direction, when he sticks his arms around Hinata, since it's always has been a habit.

"So Hinata I've noticed something different about you." Kiba said.

"What are you talking about Kiba?" Hinata said confusingly.

"Well for one you don't stutter anymore and you don't blush every single time Sauske kiss's you or whatever you changed Hinata I like you this way your more open with every one not just Shino and I." Kiba said happily.

"I like the new me too."

Sauske kept glaring at Kiba since his arm was still around her it was starting to make him feel very uncomfortable. Kiba just sat there still not paying any attention to the very jealous Uchiha, until someone walked in and everyone gasped.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"I wanted to see how you were doing I was really worried when I heard you were hurt Naruto just told me." Sakura said nervously.

Ino was looking back and forth at Hinata and Sakura she had no Idea what was about to happen next she thought Hinata would kill her on spot. Sauske wanted to kill her though for putting his Hinata through so much pain yet he should be thanking her because of that idiot and her he would have never been able to be with Hinata.

"Your still mad at me I don't blame you." Sakura said quietly.

Hinata shook her head no "Not any more I forgive you if you forgive me for what I said even due to the situation it was still very rude of me to say such things I should have handled things better."

Sakura was really surprised "Thank you Hinata I don't blame you though are you still mad at Naruto? Naruto has been acting really strange lately he keeps saying how much he wants to kill Sauske he is stating to scare me he's not the same Naruto anymore."

Sauske looked at Sakura _So the loser wants to kill me again oh well I won't let any harm come to Hinata any ways I'm glad that them two are getting along Hinata is so forgiving it just makes me love even more because she is just a good person and ninja. _Sauske just sat there while Ino, Hinata, and Sakura kept being all girly. Nobody was mad at Sakura anymore but they were worried about Naruto. Ino and Hinata talked Sakura into staying like everyone else since Hinata was a Hyuuga she got the biggest room in the hospital and the best. Sakura went home and got her stuff and came back soon they were all eating ramen and being well teenagers.

**Next Day**...

Hinata woke up feeling much better since she healed up the rest of her wound last night so she could move her arm freely. Sauske noticed this "Hinata is your shoulder feeling better."

"Yes I think it's healed up and I can probably go on the mission I four days." She said innocently she showed him her shoulder nothing was left but a tiny scratch.

"You've been healing it yourself haven't you?" He arched his brow.

"Maybe."

Sauske just shook his head they all got there stuff since Hinata was better and went home to go to bed so they could catch up on there missing sleep. Sauske and Hinata were at the front gates of her estate "I'm glad your better Hinata I couldn't stand you being in any pain it's my fault I should have protected you.''

"It's nobody's fault." Hinata smiled.

He loved her smile so much no matter what her beautiful smile always seem to cheer him up. He held her in his arms like he always did they both wished they could stay like this forever. Sauske stroked her cheek "I was going to tell you this that night of our date Hinata I'm in love with you I know I told you this already but I've always loved you and I always will." Sauske was looking at her for a reaction. Hinata was crying she knew Sauske meant it he really did love her she thought back at the academy and the chunin exams how could she miss the signs the way he looked at her his expression always changed when he looked at her. Hinata kept crying and then it hit her she felt the same way she loved Sauske Uchiha.

"Sauske I love you too.'' Hinata manage to get out before he kissed her hard but passionately.

Hinata just melted in his arms and he knew it, Hinata knew Sauske wasn't going to let go of her now she broke it off "Sauske the council don't expect me home for awhile you want to go to the park or something?"

Sauske nodded his head and walked to the park with his arm around her waist. Sauske couldn't stop smiling I mean he was smiling really big maybe that's why everyone was staring at him. Hinata didn't want to go home now she was happier with Sauske than she was with Naruto her mind was at blank she was in a daze Sauske noticed this he was so happy he picked her up with his arm and swung her around she held on while they were laughing. Little did they know someone was watching the both of them?

**Someone is watching them but who you'll never guess until the next chapter? Please Review or I won't put up the next chapter trust me its good.**

**Katana91**


	5. It's Time

Crazy without You

Chapter.5 It's Time

Hinata was in her bed sleeping dreaming of Sauske she was running through the forest after him it looked like he was chasing someone, but she couldn't make them out. Sauske activated his Sharingan he was fighting the very same person he chasing after; she still couldn't make out his face it seems like a shadow was looming over his face. Sauske turned around seeing Hinata standing there the mystery person was about to stab Sauske.

"BUZZ"

"BUZZ"

Hinata awoke to her alarm clock buzzing like crazy she yawed and stretched she then realize that today was when her and Sauske were meeting Kakashi and the others at the front gates of Konoha.

6:30am

Hinata was walking through the foggy streets it was a little chilly, but Hinata preferred it that way this is what she called perfect weather. Hinata noticed a dark figure up ahead as she walked closer she realized it was Sakura standing there adjusting her headband.

"Hey Hinata didn't think I would see you yet?" Sakura screeched.

Hinata nodded her head they began walking to the gates meeting Sauske and Naruto glaring at each other L Sauske turned his head and smiled when he saw Hinata. He walked over to her and gave Hinata a huge bear hug _he acts like he hasn't seen me in a decade _she blushed at this. Sauske kept his arm around her waist proudly and continued to glare at Naruto who kept his arm around Sakura's waist as well and glared right back. This went on for another 5 or 10 minutes until Sakura was starting to get aggravated so she hit Naruto on the head and told him to cut it out.

1 hour later

Kakashi finally arrived reading his Lost in Paradise book which he had with him at all times.

"Sorry guys I got caught when I noticed that a dog was hurt so I took him to the animal hospital." He said lazily.

They all rolled there eyes in annoyance and just sat there waiting for him to tell them about there mission.

"Well now that I have your attention you will be tracking a very dangerous man down and bring him here for crimes against the Leaf Village and the Land of the Waves and so on he is an assassin this is a test to see how well your teamwork is and your survival and tracking skills his name is Miko Sakahashi he should be somewhere in the sand village good luck and Naruto don't be so reckless." Kakashi disappeared.

Sauske turned to his teammates "Its Time" Sauske had a feeling someone was watching him but who….

**Thanks for the review I thought I should leave you in suspense a little bit longer but you will find out next chapter promise R&R thanks for the review **

**DJ **

**BeenieBaby**

**Rewy**

**Hinata6**

**Shiny Shuriken**

**LoveShinoandKibaforever**

**Love ya all thank you again for the reviews so far sorry if I left someone out.**

**Katana91**


	6. Will You?

Crazy without You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto someone else does**

Chapter.6 Will You?

Naruto was and the rest of the team was jumping through the trees to get to the sand village they knew this was going to take awhile. Naruto was so close to just killing Sauske right there on the spot he glanced at Hinata the way the wind was flowing through her hair put him into a daydream. Sauske noticed the way Naruto was looking at Hinata his fist clenched together he kept breathing in and out to keep him self calm he couldn't stand the him looking at her or any man in fact. Hinata was in her own world she was to busy on thinking how she was going to avoid Naruto since he went all crazy. _Who does he think he is oh Hinata I love you so much me you and Sakura can all be happy together that's the most stupid thing he said so far. What a two timer and to think Sakura is still with him I wonder if he has her on a tight leash._

"Okay we can rest here for the night and start back up at Sunrise." Naruto said. _Tonight I'm going to ask her, I wonder why I get this feeling someone is watching us._

Hinata was sitting on the banks of a small river she kept thinking of Sauske and how happy he's been lately _he smiles all the time now and I don't stutter as much I'm glad I can make you smile Sauske knowing that you're happy is all I want._

Sauske was standing behind her leaning on a tree with his hands in his pockets. _Maybe I should ask her now I can't believe I'm nervous I sound like such a loser. _Sauskewalked over to her and sat down pulling her into his chest. "Hinata there's something I need to ask you?"

"Yes, what is it?" She asked politely.

"Will you?" He was cut off by Naruto sitting down on the other side of Hinata Sauske glared at him pulling Hinata closer to him to where the point where Hinata felt crushed.

"What do you want loser?" Sauske hissed.

"So Hinata there's something I've wanted to ask you." He asked goofily.

Hinata was blushing because she still loved that smile but her heart only belonged to the very angry Uchiha.

"Well you know there's this ball that happens every year you know the Christmas Ball where the whole village gets together on the night before Christmas and have that whole formal ball thing going on so will you come with me and Sakura I haven't told her yet because I wanted to surprise but don't say anything thought she's in the tent sleeping." Naruto said very quickly.

Sauske was shaking to the point where Hinata was practically vibrating herself she giggled since he was pretty much tickling her.

"Um Naruto I don't think that's a good idea I just want to be your friend." Hinata whispered.

Sauske was going crazy _that loser will die if he thinks he can take her from me I'm taking her to the ball _he flipped off Naruto took Hinata by the arm and walked off toward the camp leaving a very pissed off Jounin.

Sauske stopped she bumped into by accident though he was still shaking. He didn't turn around "Hinata I was going to ask you so here you go will you go the ball with me since its next week?" He turned around hoping he wouldn't get rejected _that's when father and Neji return what will they say when they find out I'm with Sauske? _She looked up and realized she hasn't answered yet "Of course I'd love too." His eyes lit up and leaned in and kissed her passionately. He was interrupted when someone through them to the side.

"Well it's the Uchiha survivor with none other than the Hyuuga heiress." A very familiar voice said.

Naruto and Sakura came to the other two Sauske activated his Sharingan Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"Gaara" Sauske hissed.

**Don't worry all the blood and guts are coming up next chapter I know this one will be my favorite chapter because I action scenes hope you do too sorry took so long I had a huge chorus concert over the weekend were going up against the judges in two weeks to go to nationals so wish me luck thanks for all the reviews it means a lot I love you all. Just so you there still a slight chance it could be someone else watching them. Tell me what you think please and if you have any request tell me R&R!**

Love Katana91


	7. You are my Prey!

Crazy without You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto someone else does**

Chapter.7 you are my Prey!

Sauske pushed Hinata behind him just in-case if he tried anything, he had to make sure Hinata was safe no matter what even if it caused his life.

"What are you doing here Gaara?" Sauske asked angrily.

"Don't you remember what I told you after our match at the Chunin Exams that you were my _prey_?" Sauske's eyes widened as did everyone else's. "Oh and to take the one thing that means most to you I think you know what I'm talking about Sauske. What's the matter Sauske do I frighten you?" Sauske grew angry he kept his guard up as did Naruto.

"Leave now and I promise I won't kill you." Sauske said coolly.

Gaara took a hold of his head and started screaming "I need to kill to live I need blood, blood!" Hinata was getting scared he was changing into a monster.

"Do I frighten you Sauske Uchiha?" He said evilly.

Hinata put her hand on Sauske's shoulder she was trembling so was Sakura Naruto was standing there he started to have flashbacks that day he saw it at the Chunin Exams.

"Don't worry Hinata I'll protect you with my life I will never let him take you from me." Sauske said.

"Believe it!" Naruto yelled and pointing his finger. (lol)

Gaara sand armor started to break off his face he was grinning huge his eyes wide with evil.

Sauske got in position to use the move lighting blade, Naruto was going to summon his huge frog since he was transforming into that huge thing and their going to need all the help they can get.

"Sauske you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah don't get yourself killed loser" Sauske smirked.

Suddenly out of know where someone appears in front of Sauske everyone gasped….

……**. Yay more Suspense I love it thanks for the reviews luv ya so much everyone!**

**R&R Katana91 **


	8. You?

Crazy without You

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though!!! Lol

**Yo! Peeps wuz I had a really good day today and since ya'll gave me such good reviews thanks by the way and Mighty Dragon you better give me my cookie! Lol so where we oh yeah the mysterious person who appeared in front of Sauske wonder who it could be?**

Chapter.8 You?

Standing there right in front of them was Miko Takahashi the one they were sent after. (Everyone thought it was Itachi lol sorry to disappoint you but take my word for it this is a good chapter) "What are you doing here you're suppose to be in the Sand Village and so is Gaara?" Naruto yelled still pointing his finger.

"I knew the Leaf Village was going to send brats after me so I decided to keep an eye on you but correction I was in the Sand Village to get a close friend of mine to help me out Gaara told me he faced faced you five years ago at the Chunin Exam (by the way there the guys are 17 and the girls are 16) I'm taking the girl Sauske she seems to be useful a great companion for Gaara and she does not please him then she would make a great mistress for myself maybe my maid as well." Miko said evilly.

"So Sauske lets start the hunt." Gaara screamed.

"Sauske what are we going to do?" Hinata asked nervously what she saw before her eyes would haunt her for life.

"Don't worry Hinata." Sauske was alittle nervous he really did'nt want Hinata to get because of him.

Gaara was partially transformed Sauske got ready with his sharingan and lightening blade move he ranned torwards Gaara holding his arm blue chakra was going all over Sausk's body it looked like ligtining was going all over his body (sorry suck at desribing things) he ran over to Gaara Naruto jumped in front of Sakura and Hinata just in case Miko watched them in amusement Sauske jumeped and hit Garra in the mouth it started bleeding Gaara screamed "blood I kill you" Gaara stopped transforming half of his body was still human. "Blood I need blood" Gaara lanched hiself torwards Sauske he threw his monstourus arm at Sauske jumped up he threw his fireball justu at him scrorched his side. Miko was standing there grinning evilly at Hinata "My my your a site for sore eyes what might your name be?" Sauske stopped and turned around "Stay away from her Hinata stay behind Naruto." Sauske was furious not only was he hitting on her but he planned on taking her and killing him and his best friend along with Sakura. He turned around to be hit hard by Gaara sauske let his guard down he had to think of plan and fast but what. Just when he was make his next attack someone screamed and it sounded like...

**So sorry if this was a short chapter I really hoped you liked it I'm working on the next one don't worry this one will be longer and so much better than the other ones. R&R love katana91**


	9. Sauske Naruto vs Gaara Miko

Crazy without You

Chapter.9 Naruto & Sauske vs. Gaara & Miko

**Sorry took so long I probably lost a lot of readers for this plz forgive me I've been way to busy with Chorus and other activities anyways my Chorus concert is Tuesday and this means if we get high scores then we go to all-state nationals. So wish me luck and I hope you will like my story keep sending reviews thanks Jesse you're the one who reminded me of this so this chapter is for you! Luv ya all Katana 91**

Hinata had no idea what she was going to do Sauske was out there fighting Gaara proving that he's willing to give his life for her. _I know I shouldn't doubt him but I'm really worried about Sauske he has to face that thing and he's doing it to protect us. _Naruto was getting inpatient he was standing there in fighting stance with Sakura and Hinata behind him _Grrr why is it that Sauske always have to show off in front of Hinata and Sakura well I show him and I show you Hinata whose stronger. _"Miko you're going down believe it!" Naruto went straight for Miko and attacked him with the shadow clone jutsu a bunch of Naruto's came out of no where and started to attack Miko he was surprise to see that he actually had a challenge he started cutting them down one by one. Naruto took out knifes and threw them from all directions at Miko; Sakura kept cheering him on in the background. "You fool your suppose to be protecting them not fighting that stupid piece of shit." Sauske hissed. "Yeah right Sauske and let you have all the fun please your only showing off in front of Hinata I'll show her and Sakura who's the strongest. Believe it!" Naruto yelled while pointing his finger with that stupid grin on his face. Gaara through his transformed arm went at Sauske but he dodged it Sauske decided to do Chidori. Blue chakra was forming around his body like lightening Gaara could hear birds chirping. "C'mon Sauske Uchiha I'm waiting don't worry we'll take good care of the Hyuuga." Gaara screamed. Sauske jumped off the ground and hit Gaara directly in the face. He went back a couple of feet landing on his back. Sauske smirked but was warn out and panting really hard. Gaara wasn't moving at all blood came out of his mouth. Sauske knew that he was unconscious so he deactivated his Sharingan he jumped over to where Hinata and Sakura were. "Wow! Sauske that was so cool. Naruto you idiot stop playing around already and finish him I would like to get back already." Sakura yelled. **"Cha! Sauske is so cool I can't wait to see what Naruto can really do and to think if we get rid of this guy now that means we all will have rest of the time as vacation." **(Inner Sakura is in bold) Naruto got hit a couple of times but wasn't going to give up just yet. Miko turned around and Saw Gaara lying on the ground unconscious "Gaara!" Miko jumped over to Gaara he saw that Gaara was back to normal he flung him over his shoulder and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Just great now we still searching so much for a vacation." Sakura whined.

Naruto went stomping off into the woods into the woods cursing under his breath Sakura went running after him screaming. Sauske turned around and saw Hinata no where in sight. "Hinata where are you?" Sauske screamed. "I'm over here by the river." Hinata called out. Sauske ran over through the woods to see her sitting by the river with her feet dangling in the water. "Hinata why did you just leave like that I was really worried." Sauske said unemotionally in his eyes you could tell that he was worried. He sat down beside her with his hand around her waist pulling her into him. Hinata I… I was scared today I was afraid of losing you I told you I would protect you with my life. And I mean that I….I love you Hinata I swear I would do anything to make you happy I never knew how lonely I was without you. And now that I have you I never want to feel like that again I don't want to turn back into my old self again. You do understand Hinata I may not say it or show it sometimes especially in front of people but I do love you." Sauske said. _I can't believe what I'm saying it's the truth but I'm an Uchiha I shouldn't have these feelings but I do love her and I do need to revive my clan. What do I care I'm with the girl of my dreams fuck everyone else I don't care as long as she is by my side nothing else will matter except her. _Sauske thought. Hinata was blushing he even had a tint of redness on his cheeks but he turned his head the other way he appeared to be in deep thought she was wondering what he could be thinking about. "I'm sorry Sauske I didn't mean to make you worry and I do understand how you feel I feel exactly the same way you do. I l-love you Sauske Uchiha I always will." Hinata looked down at the water. Sauske eyes widened he looked at Hinata he loved how she blushed how she played with her fingers how she stuttered when he got to close or made her really nervous. He lifted up her chin gently she was looking into his dark eyes she felt like she was in a trance nothing else mattered. He leaned in closer pulling her closer to him his arm tightened around her waist his other arm making its way down with the other before his lips met with hers he told her he wanted to marry her she gasped his lips hit hers his tongue licking hers begging for entrance she opened her mouth there tongues started to clash together neither one of them willing to give up. Hinata pulled back for air he kept stroking her hair just gazing into her beautiful eyes the way the moon reflected off the water it made her eyes look like a light shade of blue with a tinge of lavender in them. Hinata looked up and saw the waterfall he looked back too. "Sauske there's something I want to show you will you come with me?" He nodded his head he was willing to do anything for her right now. They both got up she led him by the hand she led him up a path near the water fall soon she showed him an entrance that was hidden it led behind the waterfall.

They were inside the cave he was shocked there were blue crystals imbedded in the cave wall it lit up the entire cave they kept he noticed that there was a small table where a vase and some books next to the books were some covers and pillows. "How did you find this place?" Sauske asked suspiciously. "Hanabi and I found it years ago usually if we had extra days on a mission we were assigned I would hang out here our teammates too. We would sign in on the last day so we wouldn't get caught. Kiba and Shino knew how much Hanabi hated going home so we just kept this place a secret so don't tell anyone or anything only you mine and Hanabi's teammates know about this." Hinata said. "Your secret is safe with me." Sauske said looking at her. She turned around _Okay Hinata you can do this the question is does he?_ She unzipped her jacket and took it off her back still facing him. She had a black see through tank top with a black bra underneath it. Sauske turned her around with his arms wrapped around her waist. He leaned in kissed her passionately (luckily Naruto and Sakura were doing the same thing in the forest some where's) she put arms around his neck he picked her up while she wrapped her legs around him. While she was kissing him up and down his neck he walked over to the table with her still his arms he got one blanket on the ground putting the pillows down and lay her down on her back. "Hinata are sure?" She nodded her head. "Hinata your first time is going to hurt a lot." He said looking the other way. "I trust you Sauske just try to be gentle." He nodded his head and grabbed the other cover put it over them. He took off his shirt she blushed and he smirked he was so muscular in every way possible. She took off her tank top and pants she was wearing black thongs too. He got on top of her only in his boxers he kissed her more squeezing onto her breasts. He moved his hand down and slipped her thongs off he put his hands between her thighs he put one finger inside her she gasped then another she felt so moist he stuck the third one in massaging her insides she moaned a little she bucked her hips against his arm. He took them out removing his boxers settling himself on top of her. She was breathing faster, "You ready?" she nodded her head.

He kissed her on the lips one more time before he plunged himself into her. _Damn she's tight _he stopped so she could get use to it. She had tears streaming down her face he pulled it back then went back in he kept going back and forth slowly then going a little faster. She never felt so much sensations in her life before she moaned his name saying for him to go faster and harder. He did what he was told her after a couple of hours repeating what they were doing. He fell beside her wrapping his arms around her waist both drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Before they fell asleep he told wait until were married Hinata.

**Well I hope ya'll liked it R&R Love Katana91**


	10. Fishy Adventure

Crazy Without You

I don't not own Naruto only Miko Takahashi

**I'm sorry Its been awhile since I've updated and I know I lost a lot of readers on this and this isn't my best story but I'm going to make this a better story so just bare with me and if your have any request please let me know and R&R!!!**

Chapter 10

Hinata woke up in Sauske's arms wondering if he was still sleeping she looked up to see his eyes are still closed. He looked at peace when she looked at him he even looked like a little boy. Hinata brush the hair out of his face. _Oh my gosh we just went all the way. What will my father say if he found out_ _he would disown me for sure and I was the one who lead it on. What if I'm pregnant? Why am I even freaking out he loves me and he is bloody rich even though I never cared about money anyways and plus I wouldn't have to be heir Hanabi can take my place she is just as strong. Then I could be with him and still be a ninja and Medical Nin so what do I even care let them find out. Plus Sauske made me into a better person anyways. And he makes me so happy and safe and even if this was a little to fast it doesn't matter. Of all people to fall for I'm in love with Sauske Uchiha to think he chose me._

Hinata just laid there on his chest looking up at his handsome face and her head moving up and down with his chest hearing his heartbeat beating at a regular pace. Hinata was happier than she has in her whole life. Then all the memories from yesterday came flooding back, what were they going to do about the Kazekage and Miko Takahashi.

"Hina-hime" Sauske muttered. Hinata giggled at her given nickname.

"Yes Sauske" Hinata whispered in his ear it sent a shiver up his spine.

"How are you feeling did you sleep okay?" Sauske asked softly.

"I'm fine just a little sore that's all, h-how are you feeling?" She asked curiously.

"Fine just hungry I know you are I felt your stomach growl against me I'm sorry if I hurt you last night."

Hinata just blushed in embarrassment she was hungry "Its okay I trusted you."

"Lets see what that loser is doing and get some food." He said coldly not wanting to even think or see him. _That loser better stay out of my way or I'll finish him off like I should have a long time ago. Hinata is with me I wish he would see he has Sakura and accept it. But no that loser has have everything._

Hinata noticed that Sauske was scowling as he thought of his knuckle head friend or so called friend. Both of them got up and dressed in silence Hinata was to busy of thinking of how she was going to tell the council and her father that she was with Sauske now. Sauske was to busy thinking of how Naruto was an idiot to even begin with and of the mission.

Naruto and Sakura were already up and dressed Sakura had a fire going while Naruto was in the river with his shoes off and pants rolled up to his knees. Trying to catch a couple fish for breakfast, since he wanted to save the food supplies for awhile at least until they reach the sand since there going to walk today instead of running. He figured Sauske would need the rest and not him since; he's the best ninja all around or something like that. Of course what goes through Naruto's mind is a dangerous thing.

Naruto turned around hearing Hinata laughing at something the Uchiha bastard said or did. _Grrr why does Sauske always get the attention!!! _

"Hey Sauske I bet I could catch more fish than you can!" The yellowed hair ninja said loudly.

Sauske turned around and glared at his stupid bet "You wanna bet on that loser?"

"Yeah the loser has to carry the others back pack!" Naruto said evilly.

"You're on!"

Sauske took his sandals off and jumped to the side of the water bank. "What's the matter Sauske scared of the water?"

"Here they go again" Sakura said with a bored tone.

Sauske smirked waiting for the dobe to start. Naruto yelled "Go!"

Naruto put his hands together to perform a justu "Shadow Clone Justu!" then a half a dozen Naruto clones formed and catch just as many fish. Then all the Naruto clones yelled "I win believe it!" Pointing his finger and smiling goofily.

"Not yet you haven't." Sauske hissed.

Sauske formed his hands to "Fire ball justu" and started blowing fire from his mouth into the river making all the Naruto clones disappear and dropping the fish. The water started to boil and the real Naruto jumped out with five fish in his hands and him jumping around blowing his feet off. Sauske waited till the water to cool off and jumped in and grabbed a dozen fish and jumped in front of Naruto dropping them on the ground.

"Thanks loser for carrying my bags." Sauske smirked and walked off to where Sakura and Hinata were giggling.

**2 hours later……**

After the four ninjas were finish eating Hinata was walking beside Sauske who was carrying Hinata's stuff and Sakura beside Hinata talking about growing her hair back out. While Naruto was walking from behind, carrying his stuff and Sauske's stuff. _What did he put in here rocks? _Until he dropped Sauske's stuff to see he put a boulder inside his pack.

**Lol that will teach Naruto to show off in front of the girls well I hope you like this chapter cuz I had a lot of fun writing it so tell me what you think okay R&R**


	11. More Lumps than I can Count!

Crazy without You

**I do not own Naruto only Miko**

**Well as you know this is another chapter I am adding so I hope you like this one as much as I do. If you have any request please tell me this is not a Naruto hater or a Gaara hater fic. So please R&R if you have any questions do not hesitate to ask.**

**Chapter.11**

Sakura was getting aggravated Naruto kept going on about how he was still better then Sauske.

"Shut up you baka no one is listening." Sakura hit him over the head. As Naruto was lying on the ground seeing little Sakura's dancing around his head a huge lump was forming.

"Sauske when we reach the sand should we inform the council or something about Gaara." She asked shyly.

"I doubt it since Gaara is the Kazekage they will probably listen to him, before they listen us." He stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact-tone.

"Oh."

"Beside we shouldn't worry about the council all we need to do is get Miko and return back to the Leaf village." He said coolly.

"Don't worry Hinata I'll protect you from those bastards Miko and Gaara and Sakura will too believe it!" Naruto said pointing his finger at her wearing that stupid grin on his face.

"Shut up dobe she doesn't need your protection she has me plus she is strong enough to take care of herself." Sauske snapped.

"Shut up Sauske you know I'm stronger than you'll ever be." Naruto pointed and glared.

"You wanna bet on that you loser you know I could easily cut your head off with my katana and I wouldn't hesitate either." Sauske in an unemotionally tone.

"Go ahead and try it you baka-temme." Naruto yelled.

"Knock it off Naruto!" Sakura yelled and hit him in the head twice.

"Great more little Sakura's dancing around my head." Naruto said drunkenly.

Hinata just watched in amusement _I wonder if this how they always act. _Sauske was too frustrated to even pay attention to his surroundings at this point just as he was about to say something else until he heard.

"SAUKSE UCHIHA" The mysterious voice yelled.

Sauske wasted no time to throw a kunai to where the voice was.

"Show yourself." He said monotonously.

"Well if it isn't my buddy-buddy Uchiha long time no see. I think I'll kill you now." The voice hissed.

"Kabuto Yakushi" Sauske said dully.

"Well you act like you don't miss me." Kabuto said with a hood covering half of his face.

"Naruto remember what I told you not to long ago when I said that Sauske was my first target on my death list I'm going to avenge Orochimaru. Since you killed him Sauske I was going to surpass him now I have to surpass you and Uzamaki. Naruto don't forget your number 2 on my list." Kabuto laughed evilly.

"You're nothing but a pawn to him Kabuto you know of this as well as I do." Sauske said hissed.

"Then maybe I should let you know something Uchiha you see Orochimaru isn't gone like you expected oh no he still is here just not all here." Kabuto said calmly.

Sauske raised his brow. Kabuto lowered his head and removed the hood that was covering his head and half of his face. As Kabuto lifted his head Sakura gasped, Naruto, Hinata, and Sauske just stood there. Orochimaru was integrated into Kabuto's face.

"You see after you killed Orochimaru I integrated his remains into my body as resolve to surpass him which is now taken over third of my body which I have to fight so it won't completely take control of me."

"So Sauske now that we finally meet again I think its time I killed you now. Oh whose this well if it isn't the little Hyuga heir well this is an honor. Are you now Sauske's lover or is it Naruto's. Just kidding I know all about you and your little heart condition since I help heal you at the Chunin exams after you passed out. So Hinata are you ready to watch your lover die and your friend Naruto?" he asked in confidence. 

Sauske heard enough he took out his katana and was behind Kabuto in a flash. Kabuto took out a kunai and stabbed Sauske I the arm, came around once more and cut off his head.

"Now can we go and find Miko I'm tired of all these distractions." Sauske said irritably.

All three of the ninjas had anime sweat drops hanging from there heads. Sauske walked off leaving them behind to aggravated to notice the kunai launched into his forearm. As the other three jogged to catch up to him Kabuto's head and body dissolved into the ground. _So Uchiha you have become stronger than your brother and Orochimaru._

"Sauske you have a kunai stuck in your arm please let me take it out real quick." Hinata said.

"Can you do while were walking I don't want to be late there?"

"Y-yes." She stuttered.

Hinata took out some bandages from her backpack and some medicine, she pulled out the kunai as gently as she could and threw it aside and rub some antiseptic on his wound and wrapped it up quickly.

"There you go good as new." She said quickly.

"Thanks" he said quietly.

The four ninjas ran silently to the Sand village. Hinata couldn't get the image of Sauske killing somebody out of her mind. It frightened her knowing what he is capable of. Naruto was angry seeing that Sauske has gotten the glory twice today. Sakura couldn't get Kabuto's face out of her head. Wondering if that was going to happen to Sauske if he hadn't of killed Orochimaru.

**3 hours later……**

They finally made it to the Sand Village Temari greeted them at the gates. After all these years she hasn't change much and still has the huge fan on her back. Sauske never trusted the Sand Village especially after the assignation of the fourth Hokage. He grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her closer to him.

"So what do you puny little ninja's want?" Temari asked.

"Well your Kazekage just attacked us and we're here for Miko Takahashi he's wanted for crimes against the Leaf Village." Sakura said quickly.

"What are you talking about Gaara has been with me on a personal trip for two days there is no way he could of attacked you." She said angrily.

"Miko used a justu on you that brings back one of your fears from the past he used it on Kankuro earlier today he tried to kill Gaara, but we have him held captive. So if you want to take him go ahead I'll send some one to escort you back to the Leaf Village."

**3 days later…..**

Hinata was sitting in her room thinking about what has been happening in the past week. In one week her father and cousin return and that leaves her one week to get her stuff for the ball and to spend time with Sauske. So far she hasn't seen him since the end of the mission three days earlier. Tsunade had him go on a mission and he was supposed to come back today. Hinata got up and put on a simple tank top and some baggy pants since she didn't feel like wearing her hot sweater in 90 degrees weather. So far she was wearing dark colored top and black pants with her regular sandals. She was going to go to the market to buy her well femine products in other words stuff like shampoo and stuff. As she was looking at what scent she wanted in shampoo she felt someone poking her on the shoulder.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" she asked suddenly.

"Shopping for ramen they have a new flavor out." She looked down to see a cart full of ramen. (Sweat drop)

"I was about to get some chips and then I saw you standing here and I wanted to say hi." He said goofily.

"Oh well hi."

"Look Hinata I know I've been acting a little crazy and all and I'm sorry about all that so will you forgive me." He asked nervously.

"Its okay Naruto but I have to be going now." She walked away to pay for her things.

"Bye Hinata!" he yelled. _Good now that were friends again I can get back her trust and then I will put my plan into action Muhahahahahaha!!! (Inner Naruto) Hey they have frog scrunchies now!_

As Hinata walked out the door she bumped into someone.

"Hinata I missed you." He said.

"Sauske how was your mission?" as he hugged her.

"Fine what where you doing talking to Naruto I don't trust him to be around you." He said.

"Oh we just ran into each other he wanted to apologize for the way he has been acting." She said quickly.

"I think he's up to something just be careful okay." He said dully.

"So you want to grab something to eat I haven't ate all day." Sounded more like a command then a question.

"Sure" she said.

**Meanwhile…..**

"Naruto when are you going to eat something besides ramen." Sakura asked.

"I just like ramen a lot that's all." He tried to slide his hand down to her but.

"Naruto you baka!" Sakura hit him in the head and walked off. Leaving Naruto with a lump and little dancing Sakura's around his head.

**Well I hope you like this chapter thanks for the review I so love you all!!! Lol **

**Katanna91**


	12. Authors note

Im sorry but im busy with after school activitys and dont get home till late at night ill update as soon as i get time 


End file.
